Why can't you love me?
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: Why can't you love me Shizu-chan? I mean.. we already live in a hate/love relationship.. do we not? ShizuoxIzaya, oocness.. I tried. Gomen. -bows- R&R.


**"IZAYAA!" **The taller male screamed, holding a cherry-red vending machine over his head, an enraged expression crossing over his edgy features. The blonde took a step forward on the hotel roof, a scowl set deep on his face. He was on step closer to the flea on the roof, standing right at the edge; just waiting for his death.

He took another step forward.

And another.

And then, he froze.

"W-Why can't you love me? Why can't you love me Shizuo-chan. I mean, we practically do live in a hate/love relationship do we not?" Izaya had turned from his perch on the edge of the roof to face the blonde.

Shizuo had froze. Izaya's face held no anger, no cocky smirk, no malice or mail(?) intent; just sadness and from what he could catch in the other's eyes (which he just passed off as the glare from his glasses) a deep longing and maybe even.. love?

"W-Why can't you lo-love me, Shizuo-chan? I-I.. I always thought that what I feared most was death.. But now.. Now, I realize that what I fear most isn't death.. But.." The black-haired male paused, shoving his hands deep inside his fur-trimmed coat pockets.

"But rejection.. The thought of-of you rejecting me!" Izaya lashed out, swinging an arm to the side wildly.

"I just can't live with the thought that I would wake up and-and you wo-wouldn't be there! That you wouldn't be there to make fun of me! Or throw something at me! Or call me a funny nickname! **(goths this is ****sounding so cliche' x.x') **I just.. I.." Izaya dropped his head, avoiding the other's gaze, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the distinct 'bang' of the vending machine being dropped to the ground, or the tap-tap of leather shoes against the concrete roof. But.. All he did feel was a pair of strong muscled arms wrap gently around him, and a head press itself against his shoulder.

"I.. Hate violence, you know? I really do.."

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, relishing in the heat the other gave off that spread through his entire body.

"Because.." He heard- no, he _felt_ the others rapidly increasing heart beat against his chest and he _felt_ the other take a deep breathe against his shoulder.

"Because I wanted you to notice me.. I.. I didn't think that I was good enough for you so I wanted you to notice me.. B-but that cocky smirk! That always got on my nerves " he felt other tense as he chuckled softly.

"So I kept getting angrier and angrier until I just couldn't control it! But then! But then I realized that I didn't want to! Because that is how you noticed me! That is how you noticed me and I /loved/ that! I loved that fact so much that I relished it every night before I fell asleep and every morning when I woke up!" Shizuo exclaimed, lifting his head from the other's shoulder to stare into his eyes, his eyes wide.

"I-I-" He was cut off as Izaya closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other's softly and kissing him gently. Shizuo felt his heart explode, his tongue moving out to nip and lick at the other's bottom lip as they kissed gently; their arms moving more comfortably around each other. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, the blonde's arms going around his waist as he leaned against that firm strong chest.

Shizuo pulled away, panting slightly, his eyes still closed and his forehead pressed against the other's.

"Marry me.. Marry me.." He panted, opening his eyes to look at the other's through his blue tinted glasses.

Izaya's eyes were bright with happiness. But a kind that Shizuo had never seen before; this kind held love and _adoration_ and a small beautiful smile spread across Izaya's face and Shizuo felt like he was witnessing something that was a very rare sight.

And he wanted more.

He wanted to make Izaya happy, make him smile and love him and hold him, relishing in the others warmth. He wanted to hold him in his arms and to wake up next to him, and to stand next to him in the kitchen and just talk about nothing as they stood in their pajamas; his a white shirt and white pants and the others all black.

That made his heart race even more, Izaya looked so perfect, so handsome, so _beautiful _and_ sexy _wearing all black.

Shizuo could just imagine it now, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest in white pajamas as Izaya stood next to the stove, hair tousled sexily, clad in black pajamas as the two laughed and smiled at each other. And the best part? The rings on their fingers.

"Yes," Shizuo was pulled out of his day dreaming. 'Hmm?'

"Yes, yes, yes!" Izaya placed his hands against Shizuo's cheeks, smiling so widely that it was breathtaking. Shizuo felt the air leave his lungs as he leaned forward and kissed the other passionately.

'Love/Hate relationship indeed..'

...

And eventually, Shizuo did get that happy-ending. He stood in the kitchen, next to the love of his life, one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest, deep in thought , that he hadn't even noticed that he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Izaya poked him with a spatula, dressed in a baggy black tshirt and black silk pants.

Shizuo chuckled as Izaya tilted his head, looking at him curiously.

"Just thinking about how much I love you right now, and how happy you make me." He grinned, albeit cheekily.

Izaya snorted, going back to making breakfast.

"And how beautiful you look." Shizuo said, wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist from behind. Izaya turned his head and, mockingly, glared at the other.

"Baka." He tapped the other on the head with the spatula. Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya's cheek as the other leaned back against him. He closed his eyes, relishing in the moment.

"I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too you big oaf."

"Izayyaaaa!" He chuckled, turning, and pecking the other on the lips; silencing him effectively.

"I'll take that as an I love you too, sweetie." He smirked and practically giggled, trying not to cackle. Shizuo grumbled and glared, nipping at Izaya's shoulder and silencing the other too; the two going back to their peaceful silence before they ate breakfast and then curled up on the couch together, Izaya on Shizuo's chest as the others hand stroked his hair absentmindedly.

Izaya chuckled.

Weren't love-hate relationships the best? They always did end happily,_ if_ you knew how to play with the others emotions.

..

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Izaya turned and glared, pouting. Shizuo had just bit at his shoulder a little bit_ to _hard.

"For playing with my emotions." Shizuo pouted slightly, glaring, brooding.

Izaya chuckled and kissed Shizuo's lips, moaning as the other kissed back and delved his tongue into the information broker's mouth.

"Mm, well it worked didn't it?"

* * *

_End._

I'M SORRY FOR THE OOCNESS D: FORGIVE ME. FORGIVE ME. FORGIVE ME.

-_- Ahem. I typed this on my iPhone from 2:30 am to about.. 4:30-4:50 am. Maybe 4:25?.. IDK.

**DISCLAIMER.**

_'I really want to be with you so trust me, trust me, trust me, trust _

_me. I'm here soba ni iru kara! Call me, boki ga iru kara!~"_

HELLO! THIS IS AMLF! AND DID YOU LIKE MY STORY? I HOPE YOU DID!

READ AND REVIEW OR NO IZAYA-BREAKFEST AND YAOI-GOODNESS FOR YOU.

_Hmph__._

-AMLF


End file.
